A Night With The Boys:
by Darkness-Sailor-Neptune
Summary: Interview 1 : Tachibana Keita and Kuran Kaname
1. Chapter 1

~~:A Night With The Boys:~~

~~:Character:~~

Interview 1 : Tachibana Keita and Kuran Kaname

"Hey, Rei-chan have you seen W-inds new single, Rain Is Fallin, because we're having Tachibana Keita coming to have our interview... " Behind the stage the music 'Rain Is Fallin' is playing.  
"Yep, and I'm getting it ready so I'm listening to it right now, but its not as good as I thought it would be." Rei answers Michiru back, as she plays it loud, mean while Kuran Kaname has just came into the recording studio looking for Michiru as well, as he promised her to have lunch.  
"Sorry I'm here early today Michiru-chan, I had some problems telling my driver to not follow me, but some reason he drove me here, and came up with me..." Kaname says softly, as he sighs in annoyment, mean while Tachibana Keita is rushing his way into the recording studio in a rush, hoping he wasn't late, not until he meets face to face with a pureblood vampire.  
Michiru and Rei-chan turns off the CD player as they stare at the two boys... there was nothing more both of them could say, as Rei-chan started to shout towards the staff member. "get the recording system ready, we're on air in 1 hour"

~~:1 hour later:~~

Michiru: Welcome to my show, A night with the boys I'm your host Kaiou Michiru, so glade to be here, along with my friend Hino Rei.  
Rei: So glade to be here too Michi... !!  
'mean while the boys slowly enters the room both of them doesn't get along with each other.'  
Michiru: ......................ehh....  
Rei: Welcome the guest of the night Tachibana Stalker... I mean Keita and Kuran Kaname.  
Both: So Glade to be here tonight, I am so glade to be with my princess..  
'both of them doesn't get along more, as things started to get worse..'  
Michiru: Yes its great to have you both here my prince... but....eh...  
'Rei-chan slaps them both on the head with a fan, as she stares at them with flaming eyes.'  
Rei: Please enjoy this show as much as possblie as Michi worked hard on these interviews.  
Michiru: Please answer the following question, "How did you meet your princess?"  
Keita: I met my princess a few years back, when she was with her ex-bf, some reason both of them didn't get along with each other because he had some other emotion problem he couldn't share with her.  
Kaname: I met my princess the night of a strong windy night somewhere near my school, I took her into my room and gave her hot chocolate.  
Rei: That is so perfect Michi must have enjoy your warmth that night.  
Kaname: Of course she did, I also read her a story...  
Michiru: It was a wonderful night wasn't it Kaname-kun, that night you told me it was alright to relax with you, even if you where different.  
'the interviewer is keeping a dark secret of kaname's life'  
Keita: I thought you promised to stay with me that night, I told you the place I was at too...  
'holding Michiru's hand'  
Michiru: Yes you did, but remember I called you and your cell phone turn me off...and sad enough I got lost.  
'Kaname giggles slowly and whispers something deep in Michi's ear.'  
Michiru: Gah... (////) now.... our second question... "what do you fear the most"  
Kaname: A blow to the head or my heart, even if I have to risk protecting you...  
Keita: Simple the fear I have right now is mostly on your friend who some reason have disappear out of no where...

'during the offline interview Rei-chan had ran off to transform into Sailor Mars'  
Rei: Mars Crystal Power.........Make Up!!  
'danger for Keita and Kaname, as their clothing would be on fire.'  
Michiru: Third question... "What is the most treasureable memory you have with your princess."  
Keita: My most treasureable memory is the time I met Michiru-chan, and how down you where back then, it still makes me wonder how you changed to such a happy person.  
Kaname: I remember how you got lost in that horrblie windy snow, and calling up your bf didn't help either way, what a poor child you where... then you where almost..  
'Michiru covers Kaname's mouth with her hand and blushes... as she was almost attacked by another low life vampire. and her real idenity was almost busted.'  
Mars: Sorry I'm here to replace Hino Rei, since she had a tummy ache, and had to run off for a bit.  
Michiru: eh.......not again... last time it was Moon chasing after the "Three Lights" now this isn't right...  
Mars: Oh don't get your head in a knot there will be nothing wrong with me around, unlike Moon I have a better way of treating the guest.  
Michiru: agree.

Kaname: You know Sailor Mars, I seen you once at the near by hot spring last year, when I invited Michiru-chan to my mansion, you where running after her in your high heels and at the same time you try to burn me down with your flame attacks.  
Mars: So I was trying to protect Michiru-chan from danger, how would I know she was going to your place to have her holiday, even though she did email me and told me on the phone.  
Keita: What Michiru-chan when to your place for a summer, but how did she get to my place on time for the concert party...  
Michiru: I had my ways of getting to two places on time.  
Mars: there a some things you should worry about Michiru-chan and some secrets should be kept low.  
'rei-chan nods her head towards the word she said, as Kaname and Keita stares at her.'

Michiru: now the final question. "what would you do if your princess was in trouble."  
Keita: I would fight for her, and protect her with all my life, even thought her best friend calls me a stalker all the time.  
Mars: Fire Soul Burn..................  
Keita: AHAAA..... 'runs off the interview studio recording set and rolls on the ground trying to put the fire out.'  
Michiru: this is worse than having Moon on the studio...  
Mars: that server him right for talking about someone behind their backs.  
Michiru: We're on screen still Mars....  
Mars: Right...

'mean while Keita is trying to find another set of clothing behind the studio changing room, but finds Kaname's school uniform.'

Mars: Now Kaname, would you mind telling us your answer please, because it would be wonderful to know whats on your mind as well, as others.  
Michiru: I agree so do tell us please.  
Kaname: I might talk about that windy night instead, as you where almost in danger, as N-san.... you know such beauty deep from the ocean should never fight people of the darkness, and very strong strenght as well...  
Michiru: Oh...really thank you  
Mars: I wouldn't have said that name if I was you.. you do know the danger she might get into by other television company...  
Michiru: don't worry we'll be fine.  
Kaname: Right...and what are you doing wearning my uniform...  
Keita: Mars burnt my clothing and I had to borrow this for a while jeez... please understand.  
Kaname: fine... I wouldn't mind leaning it to a human.  
Michiru: Kaname....  
Kaname: yes?  
Michiru: you said human... idiot  
Kaname: ah....right... sorry...  
'Kaname's eyes glow red, as he walked over towards Keita and smiles softly, and touches his head, as he steals that memory away from his head.'  
Kaname: nothing to worry about now...  
'Keita has fell to the ground in a deep sleep"

Michiru: Until next time, goodnight fokes...  
Mars: Night...  
Kaname: Bye... **heart**


	2. Chapter 2

~~:A Night With The Boys Radio Version:~~

~~:Character:~~

Behind The Stage 1 : Tachibana Keita and Kuran Kaname

Once the recording was done Sailor Mars and Michiru had to run off the recording set and back into the changing room, as Michiru stare at Rei-chan! "Don't ever transform without warning Rei-chan, that wasn't nice setting Keita on fire..." Michiru said as she ran quickly, since she was the base of the water itself, she ran very smoothly, and got towards the radio station as well.

"Good evening everyone we're going to do the radio recording interview with Kaname and Keita today, so please start working and do your best please." Michiru said softly, as she started to enter the radio station.  
Rei-chan was back to her original form as she grasp for air... "why does she have to run that fast, it so annoying how she can just disappear out of one studio to another, I got to work on my speeding." She said softly, as she pop down towards her chair and drinks a large jar of water.  
Mean while the two boys where getting themself ready, as Keita try hard to remember what happen in the recording studio, " I must have passout or something, I don't seem to recall the reason why I passout." He said softly.  
Kaname just laughs softly, as he started to get into his car, and looks at Keita. "come on in and I'll drive you towards our next interview studio." He said softly, as Keita started to enter Kaname's car.

Mean while Rei-chan is busy shouting at her staff members who where late coming to the radio station.  
"I said this before you should never be late when we're having a radio live boardcast, do you know how many people there are listening to us live, and watching us threw the streaming live boardcast on the internet, you baka-chans." Rei said as she was waving her fan above the staff members head.  
Everyone of the staff memeber was busy sighing on why they where late, when Rei-chan and Michiru got there 1 hour before them, and it was just 25minutes late for the staff member to arrive to the radio station, which was on the second floor of the radio station only.

The radio station wasn't far away from the television studio, as it was only a few minutes walk away.  
Keita and Kaname slowly got out of the car, as they started to walk into the radio station, a lot of w-inds fan was screaming for Keita, as he smile towards his fan and walked into the Radio station.  
Not everyone knew about Kaname, so he wasn't worried about his idenity spreaded across the world.

Rei-chan and Michiru where sitting in the radio station room, as Kaname and Keita walked into the room quitely.  
"So nice to see you here Kaname and Keita, please don't worry there is no chance any more other guest would be here to bug you both, and this time we're going to talk about your CD single 'Rain is Fallin' so please get yourself ready Keita." Michiru said softly, as she started to run threw the 6 questions she was going to ask them.

Rei-chan started to wave her hand threw the window of the recording room of the radio station. "We're going to start airing in 1 hour" She said out loud, everyone ears their headphone right away.

~~:1 hour later:~~

Music Rain Is Faliin plays in the background.

Michiru: Hey everyone, welcome to our program tonight, I am your host Kaiou Michiru the interviewer and speaker of the most known radio show, Moonlight River, so glade to be here tonight.  
Rei: And I am her best friend and supporter, Hino Rei-chan so please to be here, and tonight our guest is the most beautiful and well-known boy in Japan. Tachibana Keita and Kuran Kaname.  
Both: So glade to be here tonight with everyone that is watching and listening to this show.  
Rei: Not very long ago I hear that someone got into a flire show, who would that be?  
Keita: That would be me, some reason that idiot girl just set me on fire without a reason, and I am not please about it.  
Kaname: 'giggles' it was a beautiful moment, and I was glade it wasn't me.  
Michiru: Right...but it was funny to see how Keita had to run off stage and get changed into a beautiful white school uniform. 'laughs so hard, she is rolling around the table.'  
Kaname: Which belonged to me. 'staring at Michiru'  
Michiru: Yes... 'laughing'  
Keita: It wasn't that funny you know, I bearly remember the reason right now.  
Rei: Thats good, because you can see the full version once you get home tonight, or we can send you the DVD.

Michiru: Now lets start talking about your single Keita, it was said threw the news paper that you choose this 80's song for it's funky and strong beat.  
Keita: yes the music is mostly based on the 80's music, how people can groove towards the music.  
Kaname: ah, then it wasn't a bad tune but still the music wouldn't be my taste since the beat and tune is a little annoying towards me.  
Rei: The music isn't bad for the words, but the dancing is really crappy along with the clothing.  
Michiru: I really have to agree with you, since the clothing was weird.  
Keita: Well the clothing isn't that bad, but some time people have different taste and choices.  
Michiru: I agree with you Keita.  
"mean whilte Kaname is whispering something in Rei-chans ear, as she stares at Michiru, and looks at her transforming pen."  
Rei: Right we can go for a 5 minute break and be back on air once the ADs is over.

"Rei-chan grabs Michiru away and ask her to transform into Sailor Neptune."  
Michiru: Oh fine... I'll transform into Sailor Neptune then...Neptune Crystal Power.....Make Up!!

~~:5 Minutes Later:~~

Neptune: We're back on air everyone, sorry about the bad news but Kaiou Michiru had to go to a violin concert since some one broke her violin without warning. I am your new host Sailor Neptune, so please to be here.  
Rei: welcome to our show neptune, please enjoy the night with us.  
Kaname: So please to meet you again my lady.  
Keita: you look just like someone who just lefted, only thing is your eyes is lighter so you must born to look like her...  
Rei: eh....yes they look alike don't they... haha...!! 'surprised by the words Keita just said'

Neptune: I look like Michiru-san, doesn't mean I would be her no matter what our life is different, she is nothing more but a normal hard working artist, and me a senshi of the deep sea.  
Kaname: and a very good one too if I made ask.  
Keita: I don't seem to understand at all... anyway my music is mostly for people who can understand my message on how I feel and what I hope people can enjoy.  
Neptune: Right, but do excuse me... for this question, but not everyone can understand your english.  
Rei: that is true, its hard to understand.  
Keita: Well that is the difference I have between people who speaks well english and people who speaks it less.  
Kaname: I really agree, but still there is no difference for us now is there.  
Keita: Nope there isn't at all.

Neptune: I might not attack you both at all, since it would destory the sound system.  
Rei: and we have no idea how much the bill would be.  
Keita: I really hope people can enjoy my new 80's music in my new single, since its about people grooving themself towards the beat of the disco.  
Kaname: I might listen to it after this show.

Neptune: Kaname please tell me what do you like about what do you like your girls to wear when they go to a party.  
Kaname: A nice silk laced dress.  
Keita: anything that makes them look thin and beautiful.  
Rei: Ah that doesn't bad at all, but some would like to dress in black and something gothic.  
Neptune: thats true also.  
Rei: So glade you agree wtih me Neptune-san.

Neptune: Anyway after this show what would you be doing.  
Kaname: I promise my princess to that her to dinner so yeah, dinner would be coming next.  
Keita: Going to the recording studio to get my copy of the internew I just had and see if there is anything blooper.  
Rei: Ah both of them sound so nice, and I am sure your next coming single would be a big succuse, I wish you the best.  
Neptune: I agree with Rei-chan I wish you the best in everything.

Keita: I am so glade to hear that from you, anyway I am happy to be here too...  
Kaname: I really agree.  
Rei: So we will see you next week on the same show again.  
Neptune: Yes so please enjoy the next boardcast everyone.  
Both: Bye...  
Neptune: this is the final song from w-inds : w-inds. HYBRID DREAM please enjoy.

Everyone thats a wrap from the live boardcast, as they started to pack things up.  
Keita looks at Neptune and wonders why she looks like Michiru and leaves the studio as his friends comes to pick him up.  
"You know that was kind of dangerous for me to be Sailor Neptune, Rei-chan since there is no difference from myself and the senshi form" Michiru says softly, as she looked at Rei-chan.  
"well it was kaname's idea to have you on there as your senshi form, so there is a little different about you, and that is your hair is a little longer and eye color is lighter." Rei-chan answers her, as kaname walks up to his princess and takes her away to have dinner.  
"Well next time I am not going to risk it." She said softly, as she walked away with Kaname to have dinner, as she turn back to her original self, as Rei-chan chases after her so she could eat with her.  
Until the next live boardcast what silly thing will happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

~~:A Night With The Boys:~~

~~:Character:~~

Interview 2 : Tachibana Keita and Kuran Kaname, Ogato Ryuchi, Chiba Ryohei,,Ichijo Takuma,Hanabusa Aido.

Sailor Mars was busy sitting in the editing room of the television set, as she was busy reading her script of the night.  
"So I am going to be interview some of the night class student as well as W-inds member nice." Mars says as she read out the question on who they hate, mean while the boys a coming up from the secret door of the television studio hoping no fan girls would pop up and attack them without warning.

At the sametime Michiru has been busy getting ready making a nice plate of sushi, the only differences about this sushi was the spicyness of her secret sauce.  
Sailor Mars goes behind the stage to get Michiru ready.  
"our interview will start in 1 hour." She says out loud.

~~:1 hour later:~~

Mars: Welcome to our interview tonight, I'm your host Sailor Mars so good to be here to night.  
Michiru: And I am Michiru, your host for tonights live interview, please welcome the boys of the night, Tachibana Keita, Otago Ryuchi and Chiba Ryohei from W-inds, and from Cross Kuran Kaname, Ichijo Takuma and Hanabusa Aido, thank for coming here for our interview tonight.  
Everyone: So glade to be here tonight with you 2 beautiful ladys.

Aidou: There is no point for me to stay here, since I was going to go on a date with a well-known family member of mine.  
Takuma: Well it doesn't matter now Aidou-san, since we're already here to interview with these beautiful ladys.  
Kaname: I have just rushed here to enjoy the night with them both, you should be careful not to get yourself set on fire.  
Mars: No one will be on fire tonight, since I promised to make things clean.  
'as you can tell Rei-chan isn't telling the truth since she wish to set Keita on fire once more.'

Michiru: Should we start the interview now boys, I would love to know what you have deeply in all of your minds.  
Everyone: Sure.  
Mars: Good, because tonight is going to be a good night.  
Michiru: Please tell us what you dislike about each other and why.  
Ryohei: I really dislike the fact my voice is never hear in all the CD singles and ablums, its not true that I can't sing.  
Ryuchi: I rap the most, sing the most with Keita and get along with him pretty well, and we both have better parts than the leader.  
Keita: I don't hog the stage to myself mostly its the companys idea of me singing everything, and then I have my mistakes like losing my clothing and dropping the mic.

Kaname: People just can't seem to tell the different from who I am, since I will never age...  
Aidou: Always getting slapped and feared for my dear life with Kaname-sama beside me all the time.  
Takuma: I have to say always driving Kaname from one place to another since he is so important to the V-world.

Michiru: I see, but please would you mind sharing the story on what you think about us.  
Mars: We have some nice food for you to eat as well, since tonight is a special edition of our interview.  
'the staff members started to walk into the stage with a nice trade of sushi and roasted beef salted beautifully.'

Aidou: Oh beef that is such a wonderful dish, I hope its rare and raw a bit in the centre.  
Takuma: Oh sushi that is so nice of you, I just can't wait eatting them.  
Kaname: I am so pleased to try your cooking Michiru-san.  
'warning: the sushi and roasted beef has a large amount of mustard and wasabi mised into 1'

Michiru: of course, please help yourself.  
Mars: there is nothing better than a roasted salted beef.  
'Sailor Mars takes the part that is unspicy, as the second part of the beef has been layer with Wasabi Mustard paste.'  
Michiru: Oh I wouldn't mind eating some too, since I worked hard on it.  
'the staff member gave michiru the wasabi cover beef, along with the other guest."

~~:5 Minutes Later:~~

Keita: Water its spicy.... ahaaa..  
Ryuchi: Not as bad as I thought.  
Ryohei: Keita, you love Kimchi, so wasabi shouldn't effect you at all.  
Keita: who said it wouldn't effect me, it'll hurt my voice.

Mars: That was such a wonderful beef, well done Michi.  
Michiru: So glade you like my cooking.

Aidou: These means nothing to me, since its too spicy for my taste.  
Takuma: How come I didn't eat the spicy part.  
Kaname: Same I had the spicy part, she must have not spread the sauce equally.  
Mars: Fire Soul Bird......  
'a flaming bird flys right towards Aidou and Keita, as Aidou jumps away from the attack.'  
Aidou: hehe....  
Mars: .... he's fast.  
Keita: NOT AGAIN AAHAA.....  
'sadly Keita's clothing is set on fire, as he runs off the stage rolling around on the ground.'  
Michiru: oo...that wasn't what I knew would happen.

Aidou: You play with fire, but I play with ice!  
'aidou sets the ground to ice, as he touches his hand towards the ground.'  
Michiru: I'm going to call for help...  
'michiru runs off stage, as she started to head towards the changing room.'

Takuma: Aaah....this is bad...  
Kaname: I'll deal with Aidou after I finish eatting.  
'behind the stage Michiru is transforming into Sailor Neptune'

Michiru: Neptune Crystal.....Power...Make... Up  
'Sailor Neptune is running back into the recording studio, as she started to scream her attack towards Aidou.'  
Neptune: deep submerge.....  
'a large planet sharped water attacks Aidou, as he screams in pain and gets frozen in ice himself.'  
Neptune: I am here to replace Michiru-san, since she didnt' feel so well.  
Mars: Burning Mandala............

'the ice around Aidou gets melted down as Mars breaks free from the ice.'  
Mars: IF REI-CHAN WAS HERE, I AM SURE YOU WOULD HAVE TURN INTO DEAD MEAT.  
Aidou: ...... 'cold and shrivering.'  
Ryohei: does this always happen on your show since Keita has disappear for almost a long time now.  
Ryuchi: Not very fair to see this but I feel happy about it yay.  
Neptune: A lot of rare things happen without warning anyway on this show so yeah.  
Mars: Anyway thats all for now, until the next program see you soon... bye  
Neptune: Bye...


	4. Chapter 4

~~:A Night With The Boys Radio Version:~~

~~:Character:~~

Behind The Stage 2 : Tachibana Keita and Kuran Kaname, Ogato Ryuchi, Chiba Ryohei,,Ichijo Takuma,Hanabusa Aido.

Michiru, Rei, Kaname, Aidou, Takuma, Ryohei and Ryuchi started to head towards the radio station that was next towards the television recording buliding.  
As people might have known Keita was set on fire once again by Sailor Mars, and Neptune wasn't there to save him, due to a personal reason.

"Michi, do you think it would be a good idea to not tell the other two young humans that we're vampires, even if its weird for them to see us walking under a umbrella, beside people would wonder if we eat human foods, since we're night walkers." Kaname said in a low whisper tone as he looked at Michiru who was walking under his umbrella.  
Rei-chan was busy talking on her cell phone screaming at the editor for cutting out Sailor Mars fire attack, as they walked pass some nice clothing shops.  
Kaname smiles softly towards Michiru, as he started to notice a wonderful wedding shop, that held a wonderful long dress that was almost shining in the sun,  
"Michi would you like me to start a prom, it would be wonderful to have some of the other guest onto your show, and you can do a live interview as well as have fun, what do you think?" He asked Michiru as he pull her close towards his body.

Rei-chan was blowing stream off from the long talk she had on the cell phone, "hey Michi do you think we should do another live boardcast, because right now i just got this wonderful idea is too...." Rei-chan whispers something about the other senshi appearing in the show and attacking radom artist they don't seem to like.

Michiru nods her head softly, as she listens towards Rei-chans whisper some reason Kaname had very senstive hearing, so he over hear what the girls said, and smirks a bit over their little personal chichat.

Aidou was busy walking down the street with a nice handsome model look in his eyes and skin, as all the girls melt over him as he walked past them.  
Takuma wasn't so please about it, as it show how playboy Aidou can be when he plays it too much, and sometime at the mansion he had to knock him out with a strong dose of sleeping pills due to his activeness, which makes other people worry about him as well.

That is one of the reason why people have the Night Class has to keep a sharp eye on Aidou, since he would go out of the buliding and mess with some girl, and bite her... althought his bit doesn't change that person into a vampire unless it's a pureblood like Kaname.

Thats when Rei-chan started to use her loveable Lips-gloss, and the horrblie scream begins. "Aaahaaa.... I ran out of lip-gloss Michi where is the near by make up shop, I really need to get a new lip-gloss." Rei said in a grasped voice of shock.  
"just stay calm, there should be half a tube lefted inside this lip-glass you don't have to throw it away yet, trust me..." Michiru said towards Rei-chan, as all of them started to walk into the radio buliding.

Kaname shuts the umbrella, as everyone started to enter the radio station, and what happen to Keita after his second fire attack, well Keita passout into pure darkness, as the staff member sent him to the hosptial, there was no harm done only harm that was done was his clothing was set on fire.

He was laying the the television studio resting himself back to health, as he was attack by a fire ball.  
He started to wonder why one was he the only one getting on fire and why did the other males look so weird they where too beautiful to be human, but who where they, he didn't know as he started to guess the worse.

The group was walking behind the radio station, so the fans could attack them without warning, althought the group could help but giggle a bit as they walked into the the boardcasting office.  
Rei-chan started to should towards the radio staff member, "we're going on air in 1 hour." she shouted as the staff member nods their head and gets thing ready.

Kaname started to whisper something sweet towards Michiru's ear, as she giggles softly in shyness and smiles towards Kaname, but thats when she notice her voice was huritng.

Michiru was busy updating their radio site, as she started to enter the list of songs that was going to be boardcasted that day.

M1:C'est La Vie ~ watashi no naka no koi suru bubun ( 'That's Life ~ The Loving Part Inside Me' ) / Komatsu Ayaka AKA Aino Minako  
M2:Sakura Fubuki ( 'Cherry Blossom Storm' ) / Hino Rei AKA Kitagawa Keiko  
M3:Harder Better Faster Stronger 'Punk Rose Remix' / Draft Punk  
M4:Stronger / Christina Aguilera  
M5:Aerodynamic / Draft Punk  
M6:La Soldier / Sakurakko Club  
M7:bye bye bye / nsync  
M8:never had a dream come true / s club 7  
M9:yes or no / W-inds

~~:1 Hour Later:~~

Rei: Hello everyone and welcome to our radio show, that just boardcasted on air, I am your host today Hino Rei-chan, I am so glade to be here today, and sorry everyone Michi lost her voice so you can't hear her speak, but she did choose some wonderful song and music videos for people to enjoy, those who are watching threw the internet or threw their radio.  
Everyone: its a great pity since Michi was so nice to us all.  
Kaname: Maybe I should take her home, since she is ill and all, it wouldn't be nice to see her coughing and all during the recording.  
'Michriu grabs Kaname's sleeve and shakes her head and smiles softly.'  
Kaname: fine if you wish to stay I will finsih this interview with you.  
'Kaname pulls Michiru close towards his body, as Ryohei use the company computer to check the questions that was sent in by fans.'

'mean while Keita was rushing himself towards the radio station, as he was late already, he just didn't like the fact that he was set on fire 2 times on the television interview.'

Ryohei: Since Michi can't talk right now I will be reading the questions out for everyone, and please don't skip any of these questions.  
First question to me, "Do you know how to sing really Ryohei, I have been a fan of yours for almost a long time, but I never got the chance to hear your voice well enough, even in the live concert, beside you rapping there is no way I can hear you sing." Well to answer this question I can sing, and not bad at all but some of the fans had made some bad comments about me singing since they couldn't hear a single word I said.

But that isn't true since I can sing very well, if you don't mind I can show the live music clip of the song 'Feel The Fate' from our live Journey Concert in the year 2007, then you can tell me if you can hear me or not.  
For another special round I will also sing 'Stand Your Ground' to give everyone a special gift.

'Michiru started to boardcast the video on air.'  
W-inds. Feel The Fate 2007 Journey Live Version  
Ryohei: Althought I had a very small part in singing this, you can hear my voice more clearly, and please don't say I can't sing.  
Ryuchi: I also sing really well, so most of the time I get along with Keita a lot of the time.  
Ryohei: ............. 'stares at Ryuchi'  
Aidou: I also love to sing to people, if you want me to sing I can...  
Rei: Sure what song do you have for our fans to listen.  
Aidou: No idea yet...  
Rei: .......... 'stares at Aidou stupidness'

'Michiru puts up another live sound clip towards their boardcast, as it was how Ryuchi took all the rap part.'  
W-inds. Hush 2006 Concert Live

Ryuchi: Thats not possblie since I didn't hog the stage like that, who boardcasted this threw the radio system....?? 'staring at the staff members of the outside control room, all the staff member points to Michiru'  
Ryohei: you do know its not us who is controling the videos right now, don't you Ryuchi, its our princess.  
Ryuchi: MICHIRU.....!!  
'michiru stares at ryuchi as he comes running towards her lap top, she slams it shut over his hand as she crushs his finger.'  
Ryuchi: owww....my hand.  
Kaname: you shouldn't have done that in the first place, screaming and scare me in the first place.  
'ryuchi and ryohei wonder why Kaname could talk in Michi's voice'  
Kaname: Sorry I had a little control over other people's voices since I am a animation voice actor as well.  
'both of the w-inds member nods their head softly in shock.'

Michiru goes back onto the computer, as she started to work out the music that was going to be boardcasting the video that was supporting the live interviews.'

Takuma: how about I read the questions this time, there might be something wonderful for us to answer as well.  
Hm... here's a nice question. "how did you all meet with Michiru, she is such a wonderful host, but her friend is also cool and wonderful" well we met each other not long ago didn't we...lol  
It was a strange moment when I met Michiru, because she was cover in snow and wounds that time, as Kaname carry her back into his mansion.  
Kaname: She was wounded by other people who was hurting her, but she was a great fighter althought she wasn't born as our own kind, if she was my kind I would trade my blood with her and become her king.  
'Michiru stops typing as her heart raced.'  
Ryuchi: How about you singing us something wonderful Ryohei.  
Ryohei: that is such a wonderful thing I wanted to hear all day long, since I was wondering what song to sing, then 'Stand Your Ground' came to my mind, so yeah we're going to enjoy this moment together everyone.

Ryohei - Stand Your Ground Live - W-inds.  
'Michiru was busy getting the song right, as she started to notice Keita running into the studio as he bangs the door.'  
Keita: Sorry I'm late everyone, I was busy trying to get threw the fans.  
Everyone: It doesn't matter we only started not very long ago anyway.  
Rei: Seem like your in one of the night class uniform once more.  
Keita: There's no choice since my clothing get on fire, and some reason a staff member said wearing this can stop me from getting on fire.  
Rei: Who is that idiot member, which group does he / she belongs too?  
Kaname: Rei-chan, maybe it would be better if we didn't say anything, since we wouldn't be in danger. 'Michiru staring at Rei-chan who was busy trying to think of a way to murder that staff member of hers.'

Kaname: It doesn't matter at all Keita-san, since everyone here is to have fun with our princess so why don't you relax yourself and drink something cold and enjoy this moment.  
Takuma: Oh here is another question, and its for me.. 'you smile so much all the time sanpai, do you ever get tired of smiling and your blond hair is wonderful' Oh I love smiling so much I am never tired, and at the same time it makes people younger see. 'smiles towards his fans'  
Aidou: and no question for me either as well ... 'sighs'

'Michiru on MSN : Does it really matter if you don't have anything to answer Aidou, we're on air anyway.'  
Aidou: Really have to agree with you since we raised each other up threw our energy, why don't you play that song out that was sang by Ryuchi  
Ryuchi: Energy....  
'michiru started to boardcast the song Ryuchi - energy thats when keita notice the echo voice belongs to Ryohei'

Kaname: Anyway Keita you look great in white. 'michiru smiles towards Keita, as Rei-chan sneaks out to the back of the recording room to transform'  
Rei: Mars.....  
Aidou: DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT YOU....'has gone after Rei-chan'  
Rei: I was about to set Keita on fire you did know that...  
Aidou: the only problem you have to deal with is the school uniform it's specially made for night class students to control their powers, and unlucky thing is that uniform Keita is wearing belongs to Kaname-sama, and if you try to set him on fire Kaname-sama will sure set you attack back.  
Rei: better try than nothing...  
Mars Crystal.........Power...Make Up!!  
'mars comes entering the room with Aidou'  
Aidou: My girlfriend just when out for a moment to get something for us to eat, she'll be back.  
Mars: Yes Rei-chan just when to buy something nice for everyone to eat, lets enjoy this interview with each other.  
Kaname: Please don't tell me your going to set me on fire and then attack me, even thought I'm not wearing the school uniform.  
Mars: He can read my mind?  
Aidou: Yes he can...you fool...

'Michiru looks at Rei-chan in shock as she goes back towards her lap-top acting like nothing has happen.'  
Keita: Your going to set me on fire ain't you Mars.  
Mars: Of course... flame sniper...  
Keita: Oh crap... 'suddenly he lips into the air without warning as he lands right beisde Kaname, he looks at his own hand in shock.'  
What on earth is happening to me right now?  
'Kaname eyes is glowing red, as he controls his school uniform with his mind power, which cause Michiru to sink her head deeper into her lap-top as she didn't want people to know what was happening behind the stage, as she shuts the boardcasting system down, as Takuma started to tell everyone a nice goodnight talk.

Takuma Ichijou - Vampire Knight Goodnight CD Special - Kaname Version  
Aidou: THATS ALL FOR TONIGHT FOKES... RIGHT NOW WE'RE UNDER ATTACK BY KEITA AND MARS AAAHA....  
'the last part was boardcasted on air, as flames and things breaking was hear behind them, as Takuma used his own special power to put the listeners to sleep with his soft voice. '


End file.
